Serpentis
Serpentis---- 1 • Eyes of the Serpent Roll: Willpower, difficulty 9 The vampire may paralyze anyone with whom she makes eye contact, for as long as eye contact is maintained. This power may be used on mortals without a roll. When the vampire first learns this power, her eyes change into those of a serpent. This is considered a permanent change, though the exact nature of the change varies, and may be detailed by the Player and/or Storyteller. 2 • Tongue of the Serpent The vampire may change her tongue into that of a serpent, being about eighteen inches long and forked. This tongue can be used to inflict aggravated damage (difficulty 6, Strength damage), or to drink blood. This should be considered equivalent to the Kiss, including the pleasure caused in those on whom it is used. 3 • Mummify The vampire may enter a form of torpor, in which she is only vulnerable to sunlight and fire, but completely inert. No other damage will affect the vampire in this state. This change takes one turn, and she must taste the blood of another to awaken. 4 • Form of the Serpent By paying one blood point over three turns, the vampire can transform into a black, poisonous cobra, of about six feet in length. This may also be done by paying three blood over one turn, if the vampire’s generation allows it. In this state, all Perception rolls involving smell are rolled with their difficulties decreased by two, but all Perception rolls involving hearing are rolled with their difficulties increased by two. 5 • Heart of Darkness The vampire may remove her heart on the new moon, and put it in a clay urn. She may even do this to another vampire, though this takes several hours. For the vampire to whom this is done, it reduces frenzy roll difficulties by two, and makes her unstakeable. If the heart is destroyed, she will die horribly. If the heart is staked, she will enter torpor. This power is automatic, and no rolls are required by its use, but the Storyteller may force Courage rolls to actually go through with it, and may cause mortal onlookers (and possibly even vampiric ones) to violently expectorate recent meals. 6 • Obsession Roll: Wits + Subterfuge, difficulty 8 Demand: successes = Humanity or more By describing her victim’s lusts to her, the vampire may cause a victim to be obsessed with something. The victim will try to fulfill her lusts nightly, and may frenzy if unsatisfied. This should be treated as a derangement, and may be overcome as such. The difficulty to use this power is 9 if the victim is in Golconda. 6 • Temptation Roll: Manipulation + Leadership, difficulty 8 Demand: successes = Humanity or more By describing her victim’s weaknesses to her, the vampire may encourage a victim to behave in a corrupt and decadent fashion, even if she may lose Humanity as a result. This should be treated as a derangement, and may be overcome as such. The difficulty to use this power is 9 if the victim is in Golconda. 7 • Phobia Roll: Manipulation + Empathy, difficulty 8 Demand: successes = Courage + 3, or more By describing her victim’s fears to her, the vampire may give a victim a phobia, which may be of anything. To remain in the vicinity of the object of her phobia, the victim must roll of Courage, difficulty 9, and she must spend willpower points to touch it. This should be treated as a derangement, and may be overcome as such. The difficulty to use this power is 9 if the victim is in Golconda. 8 • Corruption Roll: Manipulation + Empathy, difficulty Humanity Demand: successes = Humanity or more By touching her victim, the vampire may corrupt the victim, instilling a fondness for the Beast, and feelings of sadism. The vampire automatically loses one Humanity for doing this if her Humanity is above three. The victim loses one Willpower per month, and at zero falls into a psychotic rage. She will also remember, and try to relive, her most bestial moments. Victims in Golconda, or with a Willpower of 10, are not affected. 9 • Form of Corruption Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge, difficulty 6 Resist: Humanity, difficulty 6 An inanimate object may be infused with the power Corruption, as detailed above, but the vampire automatically loses one Humanity for committing this act. Such an object affects anyone it touches who would normally be subject to this power, and if the vampire learns about the victims of this object, she loses Humanity if her Humanity is above three. 10 • Mark of Damnation By touching the forehead of her victim, the vampire may disfigure a target so horribly that all characters who see her must accumulate five successes over three Self-Control rolls, at difficulty 8, to refrain from attacking her. (She must roll likewise if she sees herself in a mirror, to avoid smashing the mirror.) This may be cured only by powerful rituals, or the consent of the vampire.